


warm hugs for foolish hearts

by rainbowpetals (necessarymistakes)



Series: 'so awkward' [3]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necessarymistakes/pseuds/rainbowpetals
Summary: Even though Taeyong is an idol, he's still trying to figure out the simple things. For example, why won't Baekhyun text him back?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: 'so awkward' [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705183
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	warm hugs for foolish hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I agree with everyone on my twitter tl that everything used to be simpler when SuperM was promoting... so I wrote this. I miss them, and I know that a lot of you do as well. I hope it'll make some of you smile. 
> 
> I want to thank K because without your feedback a lot of the things I write would never be good enough to publish. I also want to thank N for reading this even if you don't live the Kpop life.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to say initially that this part follows the two before it. While it may not be necessary to read these two parts to understand part 3, the stories told in part 1 and part 2 build up to part 3.

Taeyong sits outside in a gated area behind the SM building, and lets out a deep breath, the type that makes his chest ache, to steady his breathing. The space leads to the building’s huge parking lot, where only staff, managers, and idols are allowed to park. Years ago, he’d wondered if Lee Sooman parked there, and the thought used to be as exciting as knowing that there’s a sun at the center of their universe. He remembers how amazed he was when he first came to SM, how hopeful and full of dreams he was. The blue spring sky had been the limit then. A believable goal _._ A naive goal.

It’s Wednesday, two o’clock in the morning, late summer. The breeze that touches his face is sticky and tired. From this position, where he’s seated on a block of cement, a bench, he can’t see the moon. He can’t even see the stars, lost in the pollution of the city. Back home, the street lights aren’t needed, the moon bright enough to light up every roof and tree. 

It’s quiet as he sighs, kicking at the ground with his worn out sneakers. He wiggles his little toe in his right foot and frowns when he can see the tip of his white sock. He stops wiggling it. There’s nothing he can do about it now.

He takes another deep breath, finally swallowing a bit of lukewarm bottled water. Everyone in his trainee dance class had been given a moment of reprieve, and he’d decided to come outside—he needed a moment to himself, away from the chattering from everyone else, and he had also wanted to let the night breeze cool his hot skin. He sighs again, the piercing light from the building spilling out to where he’s sitting, giving everything within distance a harsh outline. 

He wonders, as he often does, if he’ll be able to do this (sitting outside, on his own) once he debuts— _if he debuts_ , he thinks, hearing his dance trainer in his head. He bites his bottom lip as he grips his plastic bottle tighter. 

He’ll just have to work harder. He rolls his sore neck. Practice longer. His joints ache in response. Sleep less—not that he’s really sleeping. It’s hard when he’s rooming with 6 other boys. And he’s always worried about being sent home and losing all the money and time he’s already invested into SM.

His chest hurts, either because he’s tired or because he’s worried, and he looks down at his watch. He has ten more minutes before he has to go back inside. He’s worrying about he’s legs— _they’re so tired—_ when he hears the sliding doors open. He freezes, wondering if it’s someone from class sent to fetch him.

Taeyong doesn’t realize that he’s bending his head until someone next to him asks if he’s okay.

He raises his head, feeling the familiar ache in the back of his neck, and croaks, “Yeah.”

“Good,” says a soft voice, and his stomach jumps as he realizes that whoever just exited the building is sitting next to him. Taeyong looks at them from the corner of his eye but doesn’t recognize them— _him._ He, whoever he is, is staring forward, giving Taeyong privacy even in this open space.

The guy chuckles, surprising Taeyong, the sound unexpected. 

The guy apologizes, noticing Taeyong startling at his laughter, and it’s that apology that pulls Taeyong and he turns to him, the guy, to tell him that it’s nothing, that there is no need to apologize. 

But the words stumble in his throat and fade into the night air when he finally takes in the guy’s face. Even though the guy is wearing his purple hair in a black beanie, with wisps of hair peeking through, and round glasses that make his face smaller than it already is, there is no mistaking this face. 

The line of Byun Baekhyun’s jaw is surprisingly sharp, the soft facial features for which he’s known for missing. 

Baekhyun’s bottom lip is so full.

Taeyong swallows, shy once again and says nothing. 

Baekhyun looks back at him after staring down at his phone. Taeyong notices how even when he’s frowning, Baekhyun is pretty .Taeyong shoves that realization in the back of his mind, right next to finding out that Doyoung’s laughter is something that makes his heart skip. 

Baekhyun’s face softens in concern.

“You probably don’t know me, but take it from me, you’re capable of more than you think.” Baekhyun smiles, a tiny thing—almost like it’s a secret— as he stands up, hefting up a backpack that Taeyong had not noticed.

Taeyong watches as the car that Baekhyun stumbled into passes through the automatic gate and disappears down a left, into traffic. 

He blinks once, unsure if he really just talked to Byun Baekhyun, a rookie to the newest SM sensation. The boys in his dorm always wonder about what they would do if they were in their shoes. 

Taeyong feels surprisingly elated but, still, he jumps up when he notices the time. 

Even when he knows that he’s going to get yelled at, Taeyong feels that much more energetic for practice.

“Why are you smiling?” Jaehyun asks from the corner of his mouth as their teacher counts them off for their last run. Taeyong says nothing. 

He doesn’t get another moment like this with Baekhyun until he is chosen to be part of SuperM, always too shy to cross the bridge that is Baekhyun’s kindness. He lets his members steal Baekhyun’s attention as well as the EXO members when they huddle behind the stage or guest on the same show. 

Still as a trainee, it is this moment among other precious moments, whether he’s conscious of it or not, that follows him as he pushes through every obstacle, may it be physical or psychological, to ensure his debut.

✧ ✧ ✧ **** **☽** **** ✦ ✦ ✦

Taeyong takes a deep breath and counts to ten as he clutches onto his phone. He grits his teeth and bites the corner of his bottom lip as he scrolls through the messages he has received on Kakao through the night.

Although some messages are more important than others, none are from Baekhyun.

He understands what’s happening. Baekhyun has told him about how focused he gets as a project nears its final stages, and with his comeback so close to being public, it’s no surprise Taeyong hasn’t heard from him. Even if Baekhyun hadn’t told him, Taeyong is the same when it comes to his own projects, so he understands. When NCT are in the throes of comeback prep, it’s like the world stops existing, like all that matters is this project. There are times when he and the members don’t see the dorms for days because it’s easier to sleep in the practice room. Their schedules pile up on top of each other; it’s a miracle they remember to eat.

But… _but_ …it’s been more than a couple of weeks, and Taeyong is feeling alone, abandoned… 

_Small._

He could call Baekhyun, but that also seems too much. Like he’d be acting like a child. Like he’s being clingy. Isn’t that what Jaehyun said? (“ _You’re dating hyung?”)_ Jaehyun had been joking—the mischievous glint in his eye proof of that—but Taeyong hasn’t been able to shake it off. 

Taeyong doesn’t want to bring attention to the gap in their ages lest Baekhyun start thinking like Jaehyun. 

It’s okay. They’re okay. Taeyong is okay.

Taeyong turns off the screen, and finally scoots off the bed. It’s six in the morning, and NCT’s schedule is a full one. They’ll be shooting all day. 

Taeyong checks his notifications once more, before leaving his room, and ignores his heart sinking. 

It’s 2:43 in the afternoon. Taeyong knows because he just checked the time on his phone. He has a moment to rest, off to the side with some of the members away from the cameras, having been first to be photographed. He’s already changed into his next outfit, and all he has to do is wait for the remaining members to get their shots. 

It’s been a couple of days since that morning, and Taeyong is doing his best to keep Baekhyun’s silence out of mind so that he can focus on his own group and his schedules. But ignoring the fact that Baekhyun has yet to respond to him is as effective as ignoring the aches he gets in his legs sometimes, when he practices too much or doesn’t sleep enough. Those pains never go away unless he takes care of himself. 

He grins at Donghyuck when the maknae drapes an arm around Taeil’s neck. Both of them smile wide for the flashes of the camera that follow, changing their poses minutely. 

Taeyong sips on his iced water as Donghyuck and Taeil are rearranged with several of the other members. He’s watching the members laughing when his phone buzzes in his lap. He swallows the icy water as he glances at the members before flipping his phone where the screen is visible. 

He thinks it’s his mom who’s messaging him because he’d texted her in the morning to let her know that he could call home today, once the shooting was over and they’ve eaten, because today’s magazine shooting would be the last one for the next few days, NCT 127’s comeback schedules finally coming to a halt. 

The cup holding his ice water slips from his fingers dropping to the floor as he lets out an _Ohmygod!_ Baekhyun has finally texted back! Jaehyun, who is sitting next to him, doesn’t even raise an eyebrow, only looking up from his own phone to reassure the staff that approaches them that “Everything is fine. He just dropped his water. We just need a towel.” 

Taeyong doesn’t know what to do other than bow in apology at the staff who hands Jaehyun a towel, and anybody else who he startled with his reaction.

He catches the eyes of several of his members: Johnny giggles behind his hand, and Doyoung stares at him with narrowed eyes. 

“ _Well_ , are you going to respond?” Jaehyun may be a menace, and Taeyong doesn’t doubt for a second that Jaehyun won’t tease him about this for next twenty years or so, but the smirk he gives Taeyong brings those butterflies that had taken flight at the sight of Baekhyun’s name on his notification list back to his attention. 

He bites his bottom lip as he reads, 

_Sorry, Yongie for taking so long! I’ve missed you sooooo much! You have no idea :( It’s been really hectic!! But everything is almost done!!! It’s so exciting. I can talk to you tomorrow around 12?_ 🥺 _Please, let me know, babe, if you can. Can’t wait to talk to you_ 😘

Taeyong giggles, embarrassed but pleased. 

Jaehyun snorts, but when Taeyong looks at him, Jaehyun is standing up, and he winks at Taeyong. “You’re so cute. Go finish up because I think we’re gonna be needed soon.” 

He responds as quick as he can, thumbs flying across the screen, focused on reassuring Baekhyun and letting him know that talking tomorrow sounds like the best idea he’s heard in awhile. 

When Taeyong smiles for the camera in between his members, the smile this time around comes easier, more naturally. It’s cheesy to admit (which is why he’ll only admit it to himself) but to know that someone cares about him like Baekhyun does puts Taeyong’s overworking mind at ease—the cloud of stress that had been following for the last few days is no longer as strong. In a way, he can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. 

A week later Taeyong finally sees Baekhyun face to face. However, it is not in a private space, like Baekhyun’s apartment or his dorm. Instead, it’s during practice. SuperM needs to start having dance practices so they can be ready for the upcoming comeback that _is_ — undetermined. Still, this does not stop SuperM’s schedules from being sprinkled throughout their free time and sometimes packed on top of their individual and respective groups’ schedules. That had been the requirement to be in SuperM, be ready to do what is needed to make SuperM succeed. 

Taeyong is one of the few who had gotten a few days to rest, NCT’s schedules finally coming to an end for the time being. So while his condition could be better, he’s had a couple of good nights of sleep. He’s stretching, sitting on the floor, butt against the mirrors, legs wide, reaching toward his toes—Mark is doing the same in the corner but standing up— when the rest of the members tread in. 

Taemin is first, chipper, a golden god— mesmerizing. He takes off his black mask before Mark and Taeyong greet him.

Several minutes later, Yukhei and Ten come in. The door bangs shut behind them. Yukhei’s smile is blinding, and Ten, after bowing to Taemin and teasing Mark, sets his backpack on the floor and sits down next to Taeyong to stretch.

It’s not long after that that Jongin walks in. Yukhei beams from where he’s sitting next to Mark. 

“You’re late, hyung!”

Mark cackles, and Taemin joins in. 

“I can’t believe it, Jonginnie.” 

It’s surprising how effortlessly cute his hyungs are. When Jongin pouts and pushes Taemin, whining, “It’s not like I planned it. You’d know if I planned it.” Taeyong is not expecting it, but he still grins when Taemin side hugs Jongin, laughing at Jongin’s tone and preventing further damage. 

Baekhyun is the last of the members to arrive, and maybe it’s because of how attuned Taeyong has grown to him since they’ve been dating for several months, but he notices the sensitive skin underneath Baekhyun’s eyes darker than normal. The smile Baekhyun gives them is wilted at the edges, lacking its usual force. Baekhyun’s gaze evades his. 

Taeyong frowns, wanting to speak to Baekhyun and ask if everything is okay. (How hard has he been working? How late has he stayed up late for his vocal lessons? Has he been skipping meals?) He has no opportunity to speak to him because Baekhyun is pulled in by Yukhei, and before he can squeeze into that conversation, Jongin calls their attention, taking the lead this time around with Mark and Taemin’s help because their choreographer is away, visiting his family. Baekhyun may be the leader, but SuperM is a group effort.

He bites his lip as they wait for Mark to set up the dance on the television screens—Taemin and Jongin may be the pros but it is they, the younger members, who have more experience with technology. Baekhyun had not mentioned anything about overworking in their sporadic messaging, but he realizes that it’s the norm for them—to work through hunger and tiredness. It’s not always that he worries about working when he’s tired—but Baekhyun makes him worry, knowing the pressure Baekhyun is under, having to do better than his debut for his comeback. The expectations are heavy on Baekhyun’s shoulders.

Taeyong watches him, watches as Baekhyun hangs back, letting Jongin and Taemin lead practice. In the mirror, he observes Baekhyun’s dull and slow movements, which, while not enough to worry the other members, worry him. They all work steadily, piecing together the choreography, getting the outline of it down. 

They take a break, Taemin and Jongin working with Yukhei so that he can get one of the tricky parts down, perfecting the powerful movements. Ten and Mark take a bathroom break, or maybe they just want fresh air, a moment reprieve from the hot, sweaty air of the room. 

Baekhyun though, continues practicing, watching himself in the mirror, hair now hiding his eyes. 

Taeyong wants to talk to him—greet him—but he doesn’t want to interrupt. Taeyong stares at him a beat longer, watches his shoulder blades move under his white T-shirt, and wills Baekhyun to look up, meet his eyes through the mirror. 

Baekhyun doesn’t. 

Taeyong takes off his black beanie, slides his fingers through his sweaty hair and sighs, sliding down on the floor to rest, away from Jongin, Taemin, and Yukhei, and Baekhyun as well. He gulps down water.

Taeyong sits down during their second break—they’re four hours in. They’ve finished getting down the shifting in positions and formations down. It’s rough, and it’ll be rough until they practice more. He’ll continue to work on his own, until he doesn’t think, and the song just makes him move. Taemin wants to go over the last part one more time, and they’ve all agreed to do this for one more hour until Ten and Yukhei have to leave. 

He startles when someone settles noisily next to him. He opens his eyes and glances over, surprise raising his eyebrows. 

It’s Baekhyun, and he gives Taeyong a tired smile. “Hey.”

Unsure of what to say, Taeyong exhales, “Hi,” like it’s a secret. It’s strange and uncomfortable, this feeling bubbling in between his lungs and his stomach like a shaken up can of Coke, but it’s not foreign. He used to feel it at the beginning—when SuperM had first been formed—and he did not know how to act around his seniors. 

It’s déjà vu when Baekhyun gazes at him for a moment longer, blinking sleepily. His cheeks are flushed and although he’s sweaty, Taeyong still thinks he’s pretty, the sweat on his skin making him shine. Baekhyun’s lips lift up on one side, a secret smile, the sun peeking behind rainy clouds, before he’s resting his head on Taeyong’s shoulder. 

The uncomfortable bubbling feeling fizzles out until it is only sea foam. He glances down and sees that Baekhyun has closed his eyes and his breath is evening out.

He knows he still wants to talk about a lot of things because he wants a lot of things from Baekhyun. _Wants_ everything from Baekhyun. Emotional as well as physical. Doesn’t think there will be a day when he doesn’t if he’s being truly honest. He almost laughs then, to have such a realization in a practice room... almost doesn’t feel real. But he looks at Baekhyun’s face in the mirror, his eyes closed, the pretty curve of his eyelashes, and his pretty lips. He misses talking to Baekhyun as much as he misses being with Baekhyun. Nothing of this is only about sex.

Taeyong thinks it might be time to let Baekhyun in on the secret he’s foolishly kept too close to his chest, away from Baekhyun— he wants all the time with Baekhyun, whether it’s gaming or talking, whether it’s cuddling or kissing and making Baekhyun gasp as he brings him to the edge. Taeyong craves Baekhyun like he craves the warmth of the sun or the glow of the moon. 

For now though, he’ll take this, the familiar weight of Baekhyun’s head on his shoulder, and the familiar heat of Baekhyun’s body next to his. The familiar way Baekhyun comes to him.

He wraps his arm around Baekhyun, pulling him closer. Baekhyun sighs as he settles on to Taeyong’s chest, his breathing steady. Taeyong catches the beatific smile on Baekhyun’s lips before he's raising his eyes, meeting Mark’s, who’s hiding a smile behind his hands. 

Taeyong wonders if Baekhyun is ready to let everyone know what they are because underneath all his wishes and worries, Taeyong realizes this is what he really wants. 

When Jongin finally allows them to stop (Yukhei drops dramatically to the ground, screaming “Yes!” —it startles a laugh from Taeyong). Baekhyun loops his arm through Taeyong’s before resting his head against Taeyong’s shoulder. Taeyong catches the curious eyes of Taemin and Ten on their way out; Jongin and Mark smile knowingly at him. Yukhei winks at him before ruffling Baekhyun’s hair, eyes crinkling when Baekhyun bats at him half-heartedly. 

He hates having to rouse Baekhyun, but Baekhyun reassures him as he clicks on the seatbelt, “Just talk to me—tell me everything that you’ve wanted to tell me.”

Baekhyun drives them to his place, the drowsiness of the city evident with the setting sun. Or maybe it’s just Taeyong who is drowsy, the day finally catching up to him. 

The hum of the car is familiar and calming as Taeyong talks. He trusts Baekhyun (although he doesn’t know when Baekhyun became that person, but he’s okay with that). Baekhyun hums in understanding as Taeyong shares his anxieties and wishes for the future regarding his musical career--things that have been worrying him recently as NCT becomes more solidified in the industry. Taeyong is ambitious--has always been ambitious--but at the same time he’s not immune to netizens' opinions, even if they’re wrong and ignorant. Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he shares his anxieties of their relationship, pouting as Taeyong says he’s missed Baekhyun and their lack of communication has heightened his insecurities. Baekhyun doesn’t interrupt Taeyong as he drives, long fingers strong and sure around the wheel. It is because he trusts and cares about Baekhyun that Taeyong is also careful about what he shares, having decided in the practice room that wanting to tell his NCT members and other close friends that Baekhyun and him are together was a conversation they both need to be aware was going to happen-- _No, no_ he reasons, this was not a topic to be brought up in a car after a tiring practice. So he tiptoes with it, holding it close. 

But the more he tries not to share it, to keep it tucked next to his chest, the more he thinks about it. 

Taeyong should have expected it, really, because he’s never been good at keeping things like this to himself. 

“I want to tell my members about us.”

The words slips easily off his tongue almost as easily as he did the last time he went ice skating. All his efforts to keep upright on his feet vanishing in a blink of an eye. He truly does not mean to say it, but he does. All he can do once it’s out is stare with wide eyes at the streetlight as it changes from red to green. 

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, speeding up smoothly, until he’s pulling into his building’s parking space. Taeyong’s heart beats loud and hard in his throat—he’ll eventually look back at this moment, and rightfully accuse Baekhyun of being unnecessarily cruel. Baekhyun will apologize and kiss Taeyong when he asks.

As the engine turns off, Baekhyun clicks off the seatbelt and turns to him, but Taeyong is too busy looking at his fingers. 

“Yongie, why are you nervous? I’m not going to say anything bad.”

Taeyong doubts it, really he does (why else would Baekhyun be silent for so long after Taeyong told him he wants to tell his friends about them?), but he looks up and is met with Baekhyun’s soft eyes. 

“I want you to tell them, and I want to tell mine too. I also want to tell my parents, and I—”

Taeyong reaches across their seats, careful with the gears, and pulls Baekhyun in with a hand on his nape, but he’s smiling too big to kiss Baekhyun properly. 

Baekhyun laughs against his cheek. “I’m guessing you’re fine with that?”

“Of course, dummy. That’s what I’ve wanted for so long.”

“You should have told me.” 

Baekhyun scrunches his nose at him and lovingly tugs at Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong giggles and hits him on the shoulder before they both exit the car.

Taeyong supposes that he should have, but he has all the time in the world to do that now. 

Baekhyun leans against the wall right next to his front door, eyes closed, perhaps in his third dream, while Taeyong unlocks the front door. Somewhere between the elevator ride and walking to his place, Baekhyun’s energy had disappeared or maybe he’d finally given in to tiredness that he’d been fighting since practice.

Taeyong leads Baekhyun inside, steps small and slow. He stays exactly where Taeyong pauses, in the middle of the foyer, immobile, head hanging slightly to the side. Taeyong unties his sneakers first and then slips them off, careful to place them next to the wall. 

He straightens and for a moment watches Baekhyun, who still has his eyes closed. Baekhyun looks peaceful albeit a tad pale in the hallway light, and it’s the first time Taeyong notices, but Baekhyun’s cheeks are sharper, skin thin, fragile. Taeyong frowns. The T-shirt Baekhyun is wearing is also big, and Taeyong shakes his head, a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. 

“So sleepy head, are you going to take off your own shoes or do you want me to do it?"

A brown eye peeks at him, and Baekhyun pouts.

“Okay,” Taeyong says as he crouches, tone revealing how cute he finds Baekhyun. He’s so besotted. The NCT members never stop teasing him (and wonders for a moment, if they already know?). He taps Baekhyun’s calf so that Baekhyun can raise it and make it easier for Taeyong to slip off his shoes. 

Shoes off and arranged next to the wall, Taeyong leads Baekhyun to the bathroom, seating him on the toilet seat while he gets the towels and a change of boxers for both of them. He leaves the lights on, knowing they’ll dim with inactivity, as he walks back to the restroom. 

It’s nothing new, cleaning each other when they’re too tired. Surprisingly, it had been more difficult for Baekhyun to trust him this way, to give up this control. It had taken a lot of nagging one night for Baekhyun to allow Taeyong to help him shower. (“If you don’t want me to help you, shower tomorrow. Your body is tired, hyung. ” Baekhyun had tripped and almost kissed the floor for trying to walk with his eyes closed as he toed-off his socks. And although Baekhyun had huffed, the idea of not showering then had been too repulsive to reject Taeyong’s offer.) 

Still, Taeyong’s heart feels too big in his chest, especially after their conversation in the car, to be trusted this much. To be one of the few people to see Baekhyun this way, when Baekhyun goes to the extreme to let no one ever see him when he’s most vulnerable. 

When Taeyong makes it back to the bathroom, Baekhyun has half a sock hanging off his foot. “You’re really not good at this,” he chastises, tapping Baekhyun on the forehead before pulling it off and then the next one. 

Baekhyun murmurs, bottom lip pillowing as he speaks, eyes still closed, “I knew you’d take care of it.” 

Taeyong stares at him, wondering if Baekhyun knows what he said. He also gets it; when his body feels like lead, the smallest actions are too much trouble and take too long. He coaxes Baekhyun back to his feet to finish undressing him. It’s trickier to take off Baekhyun’s shirt than it was to take off his sweats, but after struggling to get Baekhyun’s arms through the holes, he finally has him under the warm spray of water. 

Baekhyun is so pliant under the gentle water. He keeps letting out little noises as Taeyong washes him and grunts softly when Taeyong scrubs his back before massaging him, strong fingers splayed against Baekhyun’s golden, wet skin. Taeyong is a bit overwhelmed. Heat—none of it which has to do with the temperature of the water—flushes his cheeks, and he almost cackles in embarrassment, but he catches it, allowing it to bubble past his lips instead. He does not want to startle Baekhyun who’s basically sleeping on his feet. 

A sigh escapes Baekhyun when Taeyong massages the shampoo into his hair, scratching softly against his scalp. 

Baekhyun falls asleep as soon as his butt hits the bed, falling sideways on it so that Taeyong has to pull him up onto a pillow. Baekhyun’s hair is still wet, but Taeyong figures it’s okay to skip drying it since Baekhyun has already settled into the mattress, stretching himself into a comfortable position and letting out a pleased hum.

Taeyong dims the lights before going back into the bathroom and washing as well. 

When he comes back to the room, he dims the lights again and adjusts the A/C. Taeyong does not find it difficult to settle around Baekhyun and cuddle him since Baekhyun is out cold. He kisses Baekhyun’s naked shoulder and spoons him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his hands on Baekhyun’s tummy.

He has a thought, before falling asleep as well, that he wants to make Baekhyun breakfast, one of his favorite Taeyong dishes. He makes a note, before finally slipping into unconscious, that he’ll probably need to order some food items from the nearest market before he can cook in the morning. Baekhyun is not much of a cook, and it’s been awhile since Taeyong has stayed over.

Baekhyun pulls Taeyong closer in his sleep, and Taeyong follows easily like magnets do to iron. 

Or like the planets orbiting the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: The title of this fic is inspired by the song "like a fool" by Nive ft. Sam Kim because I realize that song speaks to what happens in this fic. (Also, I really love that song!)
> 
> Please drop a comment. I enjoy knowing what you liked and why you liked it. Also, leave me kudos, it'll show me that someone enjoyed this tiny fic which will make me immensely happy. 
> 
> You can also find me on twitter, my writer account is @petalskiies.


End file.
